Sequel to Stepbrothers
by chiritsu88
Summary: It was chilly outside, the clouds are dark, the birds are chirping as if talking to each other on the incoming rain. Still not good at summary.


__**WARNING:** Still Inucest. raNaraku would be mention here but don't worry his basically a nice guy here.

i would also like to say in advanced that there will **grammar errors**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own any of the character in Inuyasha**

**review would be greatly appreciated ^-^**

_It was chilly outside, the clouds are dark, the birds are chirping as if talking to each other on the incoming rain. _

A slight cold breeze fluttered through Inuyasha's open window making him shiver. Reaching for his covers to make a cocoon he smelled bacon and eggs in the air, assuming that his mother was awake and preparing breakfast. He stretched his arms and legs the covers sliding down his bare torso. Standing up, in a moment he was already going to the bathroom when there was a knock on his door. He shrugged and smile expecting it was his mother and didn't bother on wearing a shirt and just proceed to the door in his boxers.

His smile faltered and turn into a blush when he came face to face with the person he didn't want to see. _Yet_. Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru looked him up and down memorizing every curve and dips of Inuyasha's muscles. His eyes travelled to his neck full of hickeys, bite marks adorned his collarbone, a taunt nipple, chiselled abs and must likely appreciate the tightness of Inuyasha's boxers. He had to hold himself for reaching out and push Inuyasha in his room and take him, _hard_ and _fast_.

After a few seconds he dimed himself ready to talk.

"Izayoi sent me to tell you that breakfast is ready" he said smirking. Seeing that blush adoring Inuyasha's cheeks he couldn't stop himself from leaning down. Inuyasha also had to stop himself from whimpering when Sesshoumaru get close to him tracing his cheeks with a cool finger making him involuntarily shiver.

"You should put some cloths on, before I change my mind and ravish you here" his tone lowering at the end.

Sesshoumaru looked at him intensely then walk off going downstairs. Inuyasha bit his lips Sesshoumaru's lowered and husky tone sending shivers crawling down his spine straight to his cock. He was still rooted in front his door trying to will the blush that now covered his whole face from what Sesshoumaru says. He had to shake his head slightly to clear his mind.

He quickly closed his door going straight to the bathroom and setting the water to a cold temperature, removing his boxer he heave a sigh looking at his member seeking attention.

"It would be a long day"

After finishing the shower and brushing his teeth he settled wearing a turtle neck white long sleeve shirt to cover up numerous hickeys and bite marks, stones washed skinny jeans, a red high chucks sneakers and a dark-grey jacket. Bringing his backpack with him, looking once more in the mirror he smiled before going downstairs to meet his mother and his rich stepfather and stepbrother who decided to live with them for an unknown reason.

When he got there his mother was bringing the last plate on the table while his father and older brother are already seating at the chair. Izayoi walk to him and give him a hug telling him to start eating because he would be late for school. His father who was reading a newspaper looked at him and gave him a warm smile which he smiled back. Sesshoumaru just nod at him then smirking. Holding down another blush he exhaled lightly then seat to his chair across Sesshoumaru and started eating.

Eating breakfast went smoothly, sometime taking about Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's opinion about the marriage that they didn't know until Sesshoumaru walked in on them. Inuyasha sometimes peak at Sesshoumaru across from him fidgeting slightly when Sesshoumaru caught him looking. He scowl and Izayoi take notice of it.

"Are you alright Inuyasha?" hearing his mother's concerned voice he smiled and answered him in a cheery tone.

"I'm fine mother I just remember something Kouga says" he answered before looking at Sesshoumaru who he notice had a slight anger in his eyes and gone the minute Sesshoumaru looked back at him. He sigh _'again it would be a long day'_ then shrugged going back to eating. Finishing his meal Inuyasha put his plate on the sink starting to wash it when his mother put her hands on his gesturing to the clock. He directed his gaze on the wall and curse.

"Damn I'm gonna be late" Izayoi chuckled flicking his forehead.

"Language young man"

Inuyasha just smiled, kiss her cheeks going straight to the living room to get his backpack. He was on his way outside hand on the doorknob when his father stopped him who was looking at him in the hallway.

"I'll drop you off to school, wait for me outside" Inuyasha nodded.

After a minute or two his father walked in the living room dressed in a white button up shirt, black slacks and a coat hanging around his left hand. He looked at Inuyasha motioning for him to follow him outside. They got inside the limo InuTashio giving the driver the route in Inuyasha's school.

Forty-five minutes later the limo stop and Inuyasha unlock the door opening it when it suddenly yanked outside. He stumble forward the driver looking down at him before InuTashio looked sternly at the driver. The driver stands up straight nothing the wrath coming from the man's eyes.

Inuyasha cleared his throat stepping outside, looking back at his father he wave and smile. Remembering that his going to be late he hurried into gate, tugging at his backpack. A wave of warmth washed over him as he entered the building and he sighed in relief. It was unnaturally cold outside and he certainly dressed for the occasion. His stone skinny jeans and white turtle neck long sleeve shirt underneath a dark-grey jacket, did keep him warm.

Inuyasha snorted and shrugged nonchalantly at the curious glace he was receiving. He really didn't care what anyone thought. Besides, it was all just petty jealousy making most of the students hate him. But Inuyasha, oddly, didn't blame them one bit. He would probably be jealous to if someone just dropped off to school in a limo. He turn his attentions elsewhere from the hallway he could see his friends loitering around their classroom for homeroom and the realization made his stomach quiver. They'll definitely ask him what happened yesterday.

Groaning he take his time walking stopping in front of his friends questioning faces. He walked past them going straight to the back, pulling his chair and plopping down. He leaned his head back at the chair exhaling loudly, glancing at his right he can see his friends whispering to each other. He was going to yell at them when the teacher chose that moment to enter the class. Their history teacher, Jaken, a very old and baldy man, his voice was like a squeaking rubber and it irritate him. He always lecture them about how would their ancestor be proud of them if they take History seriously.

Inuyasha doesn't have to actually listen, he knows what happened long time ago, it was his favourite pastime reading and listening to music so it wouldn't be a surprise if you see him around the library or in the music room dancing to the song. Even though Inuyasha is quite popular nobody dare to approach him. One because he was always surrounded by his friends, second even if they're brave enough just one look from him makes them squealed and run home, lastly one person says that Inuyasha was owned by him and that is _Naraku_.

Naraku was a senior in their school, a gorgeous and handsome guy may I add, he has a wavy long black hair that doesn't pass his shoulder and a cold, dark purple eyes that if you stare for too long you may wet yourself for fear of him. Sadly Inuyasha was immune to his dark look and that was the reason he pursue Inuyasha so much. He wants the guy for _kami's_ sake but, sadly, Inuyasha doesn't want him the same way.

Shaking his head, Inuyasha chuckled and flipped the finger when Kouga from behind tease him about what happened yesterday. "Fuck off muggy wolf, before I beat the hell out of you." He chuckled for a second and Kouga feeling a bit mischievous himself replied, "You know, Inu… it wasn't me who was pinned to the wall." Inuyashao look back he can see laughter twinkling in the other's eyes and Kouga dropped his voice into a nice seductive tease repeating what he heard was Inuyasha's moan yesterday.

Inuyasha on the other hand blush furiously and scowled looking out the window blocking off his teasing friend put his left elbow on the desk and put his chin on his open palm. He can see the few lightning littering the sky remembering that it was going to rain and he forgot to bring an umbrella. He was sure he's going to walk home drench in water. Picturing that made him shiver.

"I wish I just stay in bed" he sighed, talking to himself.

"Don't worry about it Inu, we can share my umbrella" it was a suggestion coming from Kouga who will take home Kagome and Kikyo.

"Tsk, you should consider Kagome and Kikyo before deciding that asshole" Kouga chucked nervously before looking at Kagome and Kikyo on his right who was glaring at him murderously. He sigh putting his head down at his table, he was sure those two will not talk to him until class was over.

Inuyasha barely registered that the class already finish for the day, but was jerked to awareness when hot breath tickled his ears, before screaming.

"Arrghhhhhh….." Kouga scream at the top of his lungs jerking Inuyasha from his daze like state. Doubling over, clutching his stomach from laughing too hard. Inuyasha furiously stand on his chair glaring daggers at Kouga. _If looks could kill I'm sure Kouga would be six feet under the ground right now._

"What the hell was that for?" Inuyasha look Kouga in straight in the eye, willing him to stop laughing.

"You were out most of the class so I decided to wake you up from your dreamland" he replied snickering.

"Still, do you have to scream at my fucking ear" grabbing the scarf around Kouga's neck bringing him down so that they are on eye level.

Kouga smirked, and it's widening the minute he keeps silent. Just when he decided to talk they heard a squeal outside coming most from the girls. Curiosity got the best of him and he removed Inuyasha's hard around his scarf. Walking outside, he cleared his throat then talk to one of the girl near him.

"What's going on down there?" the girls keep squealing and its making his ear buzzed. After a minute or two the squealing stop and the girl looked at him blushing when she recognized Kouga.

"Ah…there's a guy leaning on the lockers…and.."

"And?.."

"And he will passed as a model, he has a long silver hair, angular jaw, kissable lips and _kami_ the way he dress he looked gorgeous.. I think I'm…" hearing enough he leave the girl realizing that she was just talking to herself. He go back inside the classroom, searching for Inuyasha, he spotted him _again_ looking outside the window before sighing. He approached him.

"Well, looks like you're not gonna have a problem going home, mutt"

Inuyasha look at him questioningly already forgetting about what Kouga have done. He gasped loudly when Kouga whispered to him the reason that it shouldn't be a problem for him to go home drenched in water. He quickly stands running outside and going downstairs to see for himself if what Kouga says is true. Managing to squeeze his way through many girls blocking the way inside the locker Inuyasha gaped.

Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru is really there leaning on _his_ locker looking bored, he blush up to his neck when Sesshoumaru take notice of him. He can see the amusement in his brothers eyes when he saw him blushing. Inuyasha stifle a gasped when Sesshoumaru started walking, stopping in front of him to leaned down whispering on his ears. But actually lick his ears covered by his long silver mane. Inuyasha quietly moan his hands automatically gripped Sesshoumaru's blood-red jacket momentarily forgetting about the people around them, after a minute noticing that his gripping too hard he regretfully let go of Sesshoumaru.

Sesshomaru move back a little looking at Inuyasha's lust filled eyes. _Fuck looking at me like that makes me want to take ravish him. _Looking passed his shoulder irritation marked his gorgeous face when he hear that brat called Inuyasha.

"What do you want?" an icy tone directed at Kouga.

"I-I just w-want to give his bag, the mutt forgot about it in the classroom" Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes hearing the name Kouga use to call his brother. Kouga on the other hand swallowed nervously and gave the backpack to Sesshoumaru's outstretched hand.

"The next time you call him in that name be sure to never let me see your face again, you got that brat" the icy tone sent shivers down Inuyasha's spine and also to the people listening to the two talking.

Sesshoumaru take Inuyasha's left hand dragging him outside even though it's raining. He opened the door in the passenger seat urging Inuyasha inside and tossing his bag before rounding the car seating in the driver seat. Watching from the corner of his eyes Inuyasha did the same before pouting. He started the engine ignoring the other person in the car. He's sure that it would take a lot of time before they got home.

It's already a twenty minute driving when Inuyasha hear Sesshoumaru sigh he turn to his left and saw him getting something in his right pocket while also keeping his attention to the road. Inuyasha gave himself a sigh reaching for Sesshoumaru's hand.

"Um... what are you doing?.. I mean w-what are you searching for?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshoumaru glance at him then answered.

"My phone, I need to call Izayoi and father. I need to tell them that we're not gonna be home for dinner." _or should I say for the night._

"W-why?" Inuyasha stuttered Sesshoumaru just raised a brow.

"I need to tell them that it would be dangerous to go home, I can't see the road properly." Sesshoumaru answered also manoeuvring the car and stopping on the deserted part of the road Inuyasha's hand still holding him. He adjust his seat for a comfortable position leaning back and exhaled loudly watching Inuyasha through the corner of his eyes. He gets his phone and dialled his father's number.

"Hello, father, I called because it seems that we won't home for dinner" Sesshoumaru said straight to the point.

_'Why? Did something happen?' _ InuTashio asked worriedly.

"No, nothing happened as you can see it's raining heavily, I can't see the road properly and it would be dangerous if I continue driving"

_'Ok, but be sure to take care of Inuyasha, I don't want Izayoi worrying to much' _his father says a relieve sigh passing his lips.

"Yes father" assuming the conversation is over he pressed the end button.

He looked at Inuyasha, scooting closer until he was able to smell that musky scent coming from the younger and leaned over slightly brushing his lips across Inuyasha's cheek.

"Hmnhm…you smell so good Yasha" Sesshoumaru murmured, the low baritone voice making Inuyasha inhale sharply through his nose. Sesshoumaru pulled back far enough to look into Inuyasha's eyes and smiled. Inuyasha no longer wanted to hold back from the man he lifted a hand and hesitantly ran it through the strands covering Sesshoumaru's brow.

Sesshoumaru's eyes smouldered and he wasted no time connecting their lips. He pried Inuyasha's mouth open and plundered his delicious cavern, a deep growl emitting from his chest. Inuyasha arch his back seeking for more bodily contact as Sesshoumaru's hand wondered down to his hips going down his bottom squeezing tightly.

Inuyasha suddenly pushed Sesshoumaru back to his seat, manoeuvring himself in Sesshoumaru's lap he remove his jacket, tossing it to the passenger seat. A pair of strong and toned arms wrapped around his waist holding him in place. His stomach filled with fluttering butterflies. Sesshoumaru leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his temple, his hand on Inuyasha's waist tighten when the younger squirmed making delicious friction through his quickly hardening shaft. Inuyasha whined he dipped his head and buried his face in Sesshoumaru's neck, his tongue flicked out for a taste at the pulse where Sesshoumaru's neck and shoulder meet.

"Don't move Yasha" Sesshoumaru mumbled.

Inuyasha was about to protest when his brothers hand move lower and wrapped around his cloth shaft, squeezing roughly as he nipped his ear.

"Aghhhn…" he cried out, whether from the pain or the pleasure.

Sesshoumaru tightened his grip on Inuyasha's hips, growling.

"Mmm, Yasha" His deep voice rumbled through Inuyasha's chest making the smaller man moan breathlessly.

"Fuck, f-fuck S-Sess…p-please" Inuyasha panted, resting his forehead against Sesshoumaru's

Inuyasha gasp as his brother firmly pressed his lips to his. He parted his lips and accepted the probing, tongue of his brother, adding his own into the deep kiss and Inuyasha grunted softly, the grunt turning into a low moan as his covered nipple was suddenly pinched. Inuyasha didn't even bother fighting for dominance over the kiss and Sesshoumaru's kissed him aggressively.

"You want it?" moving back Sesshoumaru hissed into Inuyasha's ear, drawing back and pushing forward with a hard snap of his hips, making Inuyasha groaned loudly, "You want me to fuck here inside my car until you come and every time you seat here you would remember how hard and fast I fuck you"

The dirty words uttered were enough for Inuyasha to hiss out a breath and unbuckle Sesshoumaru's belt. Moving down, Inuyasha look directly at Sesshoumaru's eyes before clutching the zipper between his teeth, slowly going down.

Sesshoumaru felt his eye lids flutter, as a shiver eased down his spine when Inuyasha's breath tickled his already rock hard cock. Sesshoumaru will himself to open his eyes to peer down at Inuyasha in time to see him place a chaste kiss to the head of his straining erection, the veins pulsing with blood. It bobbed in the air, practically begging for attention and the look on Inuyasha's face assured him that it would be given a lot of attention he needed.

Inuyasha dug his nails into Sesshoumaru's cloth hips as he slowly bury Sesshoumaru's cock to his mouth as far as possible, making Sesshoumaru snap his hips forward at the sudden warm encasing his thick cock. Gripping Inuyasha's hair hard enough for him to hear a moan vibrated around his rock hard member.

"Yeah, Yasha just like that" Sesshoumaru hissed head leaning back as his eyes rolled shut.

Bobbing his head up and down sometimes nipping gently with his teeth, hearing a pleasured groan, he let the member out his mouth licking a wet trail from base to the tip. Sesshoumaru had to hold himself from coming, the way Inuyasha look right now was enough for him to burst so with shaking hand he pull Inuyasha up to smashed their lips together heatedly.

Inuyasha gasped loudly when Sesshoumaru found his erection and let his fingers trace idly against it.

"Oh my, _kami_" he moaned into the elders mouth.

Without warning Sesshoumaru lowered his hand, gripping Inuyasha's turtle neck white long sleeve shirt dragging it upwards. Inuyasha jerked forward cursing loudly as his nipples grazed the smooth fabric turning him on even more. His hand moved down and firmly wrapped around the elders impressive erection, stroking urgently. Sesshoumari hissed bringing his mouth in Inuyasha's ear.

"Take off your jeans Yasha, I want to see all of you" he whispered heatedly.

"Hmnhn…" Inuyasha started to unbutton his jeans kneeling in front of Sesshoumaru giving himself a view of his pierced navel. Sesshoumaru's mouth went dry when he saw Inuyasha's navel, he move his mouth sucking the piercing before nipping and licking the flesh around it. Inuyasha on the other hand arch his back pushing his navel deeper in Sesshoumaru's mouth.

"Shit, S-sess" Inuyasha gasped "F-fuck, your mouth feels so…fucking…g-good" he moaned.

"That's it Yasha, moan for me" Sesshoumaru groaned, his dick hardening even more at the desperate, needy sounds coming from the younger. Inuyasha put himself down and rotated his hips, causing more friction relishing the feel of Sesshoumaru's hard cock on his bottom.

"Yasha, I want you to suck these off," he uttered, his voice watery and thick with lust he guided his fingers through Inuyasha's lips prying it open. Inuyasha wrapped a hand around Sesshoumaru's wrist looking directly at the elders eyes sucking loudly, nipping the end of his fingertips, licking it from the base to tip and coating with as much as saliva as possible before moving it out with a resonating pop.

With smouldering gaze Sesshoumaru directed Inuyasha to turn around on his hands and knees moving his seat back a little to let Inuyasha adjust and when he's in that position Sesshoumaru move his entire body down Inuyasha. Grinding his thick cock to between Inuyasha's bottomed earning a scream when the tip of Sesshooumaru's cock brushed his puckered hole.

"Arrgghhhhh…hmnhm…S-sess"

"Fuck, Yasha…so good"

Sesshoumru tried not to be distracted by the sight and went to preparing the younger. He pulled away from the quivering hole and circled the tight entrance with his index finger before finally pushing it inside up to the first knuckle. Inuyasha sighed and lifted his hips the first finger doesn't hurt just uncomfortable. Encouraging the action until Sesshoumaru had his second finger deeper into the impossibly tight heat. Inuyasha clenched his hand from the pain Sesshoumaru whispering sweet nothings to his ear. He glanced up into amber lust filled eyes looking down at him when he feels those fingers move in and out. Alternating between pushing hard, spreading his fingers apart to loosen the tight hole.

Feeling that Inuyasha loosen up bit he added a third finger stroking Inuyasha's cock to distract him from the incoming pain. Sesshoumaru repeated the motions with his third finger until he was thrusting all three fingers in and out of his younger's insides, making the most erotic and sticky sounds. Inuyasha by now had his head thrown back and one hand digging into the leather seat.

"Fuck, just get on with i-it…a-and f-fuck me…already," the younger snapped, amber almost golden irises thick with want.

A dark chuckle emanated from Sesshoumaru still jerking his finger off as he avidly watched how Inuyasha take it in his tight heat. He watched as Inuyasha clenched around his fingers as if wanting to never let go. He jabbed hi fingers hard rubbing against Inuyasha's prostate growling when the tight hole impossibly tighten even more. He rose to his knees and spit into his palm he slathered the saliva over his rock-hard member and guided it to Inuyasha's enticing hole, willing himself not to get overexcited at being able to fuck the younger. He pressed against Inuyasha's entrance gripping each globe pulling them apart, watching as the head of his cock breached the first ring of muscles until all of Sesshoumaru is inside him.

Sesshoumaru's breathing hitched his teeth grinding together loudly and hands bruising Inuyasha's bottom with their grip. Inuyasha had been unconsciously holding his breath and once Sesshoumaru was fully seated, he let it go with a shaky whimper. His body was wracked with tremors as he tried to adjust to the humongous girth splitting him open, but before he was able to, Sesshoumaru was already moving, pulling back then thrusting forward deeply and forcefully. Inuyasha bit his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood as his hands dug into the seat beneath him.

"Oh...shit," Inuyasha panted, trying to will himself to relax.

Sesshoumaru groaned, his big hands cupping Inuyasha's ass as he slouched lower in the seat. That gave him better leverage and his thrusts increased in speed and force brushing the younger's prostate, turning Inuyasha into a slutty whore.

Sesshoumaru push Inuyaasha's legs further apart and growled.

"Fuck…spread them more…Yasha" Inuyasha felt heat flood his groin as his dick hardened even more. He arched his back as far as he could. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh, turned Inuyasha on and his entire body tingled and was more sensitive he can hear the ragged breath of Sesshoumaru, the rain rattling the roof of the car and the passing cars rushing to go home. His entire body tingled and was more sensitive. He can't even move legs apart because his pants stuck around his knees hindering his movement.

"Yasha…I told you to…remove them right? So why is it…still on your knees, I can't fuck you…properly if you keep this up…" Sesshoumaru grunted, withdrawing himself in the tight channel massaging his cock making Inuyasha whimpered at the loss of warm encasing him. He looked back at Sesshoumaru trying removing his snickers next his jeans before turning him to the side. His left leg hanging around Sesshoumaru's right shoulder, his hand desperately reached for the elders shoulder.

"P-please, p-pp-lease…S-s-sess" by now Inuyasha was crying, shaking and begging for Sesshoumaru to fuck him. Grimmjow's eyes darkened even more hearing _his_ beloved Inuyasha beg. Yes his, he will not anyone take the younger away from him, Inuyasha was his even if he likes it or not.

Inuyasha's eyes went wide when he caught a sight of Sesshoumaru's almost golden irises glowing intensely at him and he scream, Sesshoumaru decided that it was time for him to go back inside that intoxicating heat striking Inuyasha's prostate dead on. He jerked his body when Sesshoumaru cupped his balls and rolled them in his palm at the same time thrusting harder, faster and deeper wanting to bury himself permanently inside.

Inuyasha was left panting and groaning helplessly he thrust his hips back meeting Sesshoumaru's hips trying to bury the cock pounding him to the hilt. He gripped the back of elders head and kissed him urgently with tongue and teeth biting and licking.

"So fucking tight…Yasha" Sesshoumaru growled his hand moving up giving a sharp tug to Inuyasha's leaking dick and that was all it took for Inuyasha to rode out his orgasm, Sesshoumaru still slamming into him. His body jerked with each forceful thrust, until Sesshoumaru tensed and rammed into him one last time his deep voice crying out Inuyasha's name and coming deep in Inuyasha's ass. Taking deep breaths he threaded his fingers through Iunyasha's sweat dampened hair too tired to talk just sigh and nuzzle his nose in Sesshoumaru's hand.

"Sleep Yasha…I'll be here when you wake up" Sesshoumaru leaned down and kiss Inuyasha's temple one last time before pulling himself out from Inuyasha's now leaking hole, he put his leg down and squeeze himself beside the younger not caring of the come and sweat touching his hair and whole body.

* * *

**Sorry for the late posting guys. thank you foe the great response in my second story Stepbrothers**

**I've been busy in the school because of our incoming exam**

**heh review would be mostly welcome**


End file.
